User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LXIX
General Data: Motto:Andrew will remain by our side forever. Quotes:"Can´t beat them? Eat them." "Did you taste the captain? He´s delicious." Hobbies:Eating, exploring, hunting, Background: Bradley was born with a ability, like everyone else on his planet. But he got a rare but weak ability. A ability known as "Consumption/Absorption", a ability which allowed him to eat anything, and gain properties of his "food/prey". But the probability of getting a "property/ability" of his prey is still low, if you don´t eat the heart or the brain. But eventually after eating and eating and eating, you can become unstoppable, abilities pile up, strength and speed are way beyond any other member of your species, it´s a weak ability until you truly become a "monster". Bradley was raised normally, since abilities don´t usually surface until the age of 5. Bradley´s ability surfaced at the age of 3. When he accidentally killed a spider, and his "instincts" made him eat it. He instantly gained the ability to shoot out spider web, and climb any surface. When didn´t tell his parents due to the "incident", (the incident happened 2 years after Bradley was born. The incident was when a Absorption user (like Bradley), noticed he could eat other "espers" to gain powers. This Absorption user, gained some of the most powerful abilities out there, and his physical attributes were out of this world, and when he was finally captured, due to fighting over 64 S class espers at the same time. He sent out a message to all "Absorption Users" out there. The message was as followed "I didn´t do this because of being a psycho, I did this because the power was too much. I warn all "consumers" out there... Don´t eat, it´s better if you die than live this life...". That was the message that spooked millions of parents, all who had childrens yet to manifest their ability.) so Bradley only told his best friend about his power, and his best friend promised he wouldn´t tell anyone. And that boy kept his promise, his name was Andrew, and his ability was known as "Planeswalking". Bradley and Andrew remained friends in the entirety of their childhood, and even into adulthood. Their abilities matched, and it almost seemed like they were destined for each other. And that was what Bradley believed. Bradley and Andrew created a "adventure" "guild", where he gathered some espers, with fun abilities, and they explored different planes of reality. Among the memebrs who were in the guild were, Bradley (Consumption), Andrew (Planeswalking), Katya (Shadow Control), Alice (Cryokinesis), Alexander (Telepathy), Fredrick (Pyrokinesis) and George (Healing). This "guild" traveled through hundreds of planes, and abilities kept stacking up for Bradley, and it seemed like Andrew and Alice fell in love, and so did George and Katya. Bradle didn´t notice at first, due to him still being blind with his love for Andrew. But when Andrew one day told Bradley he might propose to Alice, he could barely believe the words he heard come out of Andrew´s mouth. Later that night Bradley massacred the entire group, and then he ate all of them. Bradley drugged Andrew, so he would remain unconsciouss, for the next 2 days. While Bradley tried to find a "Power Suppressor", so he could suppress Andrew from escaping. (he found a suppressor, (and yes I did write how, but it turned into a 10 page story)) And he did, so he suppressed Andrew for around 5 days, while he let Andrew digest, that his entire guild except Bradley had died, due to a unexpected attack. And he was traumatized for almost 3 months, Bradley couldn´t understand why he was acting like he did, for a b_tch that thought she could take Andrew away from him. And then he realized... Andrew liked her, more than he liked Bradley... -To Be Continued Main Abilities: *Digestive Assimilation- Bradley was born with the power of "Consumption/Absorption". (If you want a details look in the background.) **Infinite Digestive System- Due to his "Consumption/Absorption", he can eat anything and not be harmed. **Energy Metabolization- Bradley has the ability to eat energy, and gain properties of it. Gained Abilities And Sources: *Aventure Guild: **Freezing- Gained from a former friend (Alice). **Shadow Absorption- Gained from a former friend (Katya). ***Shadow Regeneration- The main use for the shadows he absorbs. **Mind Reading- Gained from a former friend (Alexander). **Pyrogenesis- Gained from a former friend (Fredrick). **Healing- Gained from a current friend (George). **Planeswalking- Gained from a current crush (???). Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet